


in tents

by pouty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, daehwi's cameo here is just me coming to terms with the fact that he's soobin's first idol friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/pouty
Summary: Yeonjun leans close and whispers, “Yeah sex is cool and all… but have you ever heard of in-tents sex?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.Soobin scrunches his face in return, pretending to be not at all amused by the joke Yeonjun just cracked, “Is that all you ever think about? And for the record, we’renotgoing to fuck in a tent.”(or, Soobin severely underpacks for a camping trip in spring and Yeonjun's dirty dad jokes actually turn out to hold some truth in them.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 306





	in tents

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot each time yeonbin curse

𖧵

“You know what’s strange? The fact that we’ve never gone on a camping trip before,” Beomgyu announces loudly over lunch on Tuesday. His cheeks are stuffed full, lips stained with the barbecue sauce from his burger as he beams at the other four gathered around the table in the school’s cafeteria.

Soobin winces as he steals a glance at Beomgyu. It’s no secret that Beomgyu constantly has something up his sleeve, and Soobin is _always_ the one falling for it. Like how Soobin was tricked into signing up to be auctioned off in the annual charity drive event last summer.

“Hyung, you just need to help me pass the mics to the contestants on stage—No, I can’t do it because I need to be backstage—and yes, I’ll treat you to as much ice cream as you want. _Please_?” Needless to say, Soobin had somehow ended up stuck on stage with a number sticker ‘6’ slapped onto his jacket by a passing Beomgyu, who later grinned at him from backstage when Soobin very graciously shot him the finger.

The auction had ended with Yeonjun rushing in from dance class at the very last minute to contribute a little more than a hundred thousand won rather willingly to the college’s charity fund much to Beomgyu’s delight.

“I knew it! Using a hot commodity like Soobin hyung was our key to success!”, Beomgyu had bragged excitedly to the rest of planning team, extremely pleased that everything had gone according to his grand plan.

In hindsight, Soobin is glad he hadn’t actually ended up being his professor’s personal assistant for the day. That night, Yeonjun had clung onto Soobin, grumbling, “Ugh. I refuse to believe we both walked right into Choi Beomgyu’s trap.”

Soobin shrugged and replied, “Fuck rich kids.”

“Indeed. Anyway, I accept repayment via lots of hugs and kisses,” Yeonjun whined in return while pressing a sloppy kiss to Soobin’s cheek. Naturally, Soobin indulged him with much more. He was especially weak to his boyfriend’s pouts.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad, but Soobin never wants to relive the sheer mortification of standing on stage ever again.

“Let me guess. You’ve gone and booked a camping trip for us at Gapyeong?” Taehyun chimes in from the other end of the table.

Beomgyu beams further, if it’s even physically possible with how hard he’s grinning now, “Ding ding ding! You got that right! What better way to celebrate the end of the semester!”

“God.” Taehyun looks visibly offended that he’d given the right answer, pure disdain painted all over his sharp features. “I meant it as a joke.” Soobin can hear Huening Kai’s flamboyant laughter from two seats away even with all the chatter around them. 

“No one knows me as well as you do, _darling_!” Beomgyu blows a kiss across the table, earning a symphony of gags from the rest of them. Having been attached by the hip since childhood, Taehyun and Beomgyu are practically soulmates, though Taehyun would beg to differ. As much as he hates to admit it, Taehyun has always been seeing through Beomgyu’s impromptu antics and builds on them with that brilliant mind of his, for better or for worse.

Soobin frowns. He has been counting down the days to their first shared weekend off in weeks, for the sole purpose of cuddling with his boyfriend all day. Their schedules haven’t been matching up lately, and they were unfortunately stuck in an endless cycle of Yeonjun disappearing from their shared apartment regularly to attend rehearsals for his senior recital, only to reappear once Soobin leaves for the library to prepare for his Linguistics final.

Soobin is running through a mental list of mutual friends he can invite in place of the two of them when it dawns upon him that his social circle is largely limited to this table.

He’s cooking up the fifth plausible lie in his head when he feels a hand squeeze comfortingly on his thigh. He turns his head to notice that the owner of said hand has his attention is on him, feline eyes studying his face carefully, lips pursed into a line.

Soobin almost feels read like an open book, until Yeonjun leans close and whispers, “Yeah sex is cool and all… but have you ever heard of _in-tents sex_?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Scrunching his face in return, Soobin pretends to be not at all amused by the joke Yeonjun just cracked, “Is that all you ever think about? And for the record, we’re _not_ going to fuck in a tent.”

Yeonjun opens his mouth in mock hurt, hand thumping on his chest dramatically. “What?! No! I’ve always wanted to try it!”

Beomgyu clears his throat. “Pack your glamping bags, kids. I’ll be picking you up Friday morning at seven.” he declares, earning a loud groan from Huening Kai who sinks further into his seat.

𖧵

The next day, Soobin realises that Beomgyu probably deserves way more credit than he gets.

A quick google search tells Soobin that the camping spot Beomgyu had picked is nothing short of luxurious, as he scrolls through images of lavish tents tucked away next to a stream overlooking an impressive landscape. He is once again fascinated by how filthy rich Beomgyu is, as he had paid for everything out of his own pocket and firmly rejected them when they offered to repay him.

Soobin also almost tears up when he opens the text Beomgyu sends him halfway through his work shift on Wednesday night, attached with a receipt of two tent bookings, which reads:

_Greetings, lovesick idiot. I’ll have you know that you did a horrible job of hiding your frown yesterday._

_Do not fret as I, the wingman of your love life, went ahead and booked you and Yeonjun a separate unit. Taehyun’s idea. No need to thank us._ _☆_ _⌒_ _(_ _ゝ。_ _∂)_

_We love you too. Drinks will be on you, right?_

Soobin settles for texting back a flurry of heart and kissy emojis, something he very rarely does, to which Beomgyu replies simply with a ‘;)’. He excuses himself for a moment and his co-worker and only friend on the job, Daehwi, shoots him a knowing look. He smiles apologetically before ducking outside through the back door.

Once he steps out into the chilly night air, he immediately dials Yeonjun’s number, who answers after five rings. “Hey babe. What’s up?” He sounds like he just woke up, raspy voice heavy with sleep, and Soobin almost feels bad for disturbing him.

“Did you get a text from Beomgyu?” Soobin asks, unable to hide his excitement. Yeonjun doesn’t reply straight away, but Soobin starts hearing shuffling noises from the other end of the call, probably from him tapping on his phone screen to read the message from Beomgyu.

“Holy shit, dude.” Soobin hears Yeonjun curse from far away. “Is he an angel sent from heaven?” He asks, closer this time.

Soobin snorts and doesn’t reply, and simply listens to Yeonjun ramble on about how excited he is to do “outdoorsy stuff”. Soobin wishes he could relate. He just wants to know if the bed is going to be long enough for the both of them, two very overgrown adult males.

“Your shift ends soon, right? Hurry home so we can pack together,” Yeonjun says once he’s calmed down.

As if on cue, Daehwi pops his head through the door and mouths menacingly, “Stop. Flirting. And. Get. Back. Here.”

“Yup, and I gotta go now,” Soobin replies while shooing Daehwi away. “Wuv you,” he coos, once Daehwi is out of earshot, and ends the call with a grin.

The last hour of his shift goes by rather uneventfully. After they close up the bookstore, Daehwi bids him goodbye with a wink, “Enjoy your week off. Say hi to Yeonjun for me.”

“It’s a mess in here,” Soobin states once he finds his boyfriend huddled in their shared closet with at least ten different fits laid down messily on the floor. He has an orange sweater draped over his shoulder and a pair of beige corduroy pants hanging down his arm while a white beret balances precariously on his messy blonde hair.

“What a coincidence, the same can be said about mental state right now,” Yeonjun grumbles. “And I haven’t even gotten started on shoes!”

“Relax, babe.” Soobin soothes, making his way inside the room. They’ve both saved up to renovate it into a closet, due to the sheer amount of clothing Yeonjun owns. It also doubles as a storage room for Soobin’s computer parts now, ever since he's started dabbling into PC building as a casual hobby. He holds up an ice-blended drink in his hand and announces, “I got you a mint chocolate frappé on the way home.”

His heart blooms at the way Yeonjun’s eyes immediately light up in joy s he skips over to Soobin to accept the drink gratefully. Taking a sip of the drink, Yeonjun points to the ever-growing pile of impulse buys from his ongoing online shopping addiction, “Could you help me to sort these out, please?” 

Soobin doesn’t really want to. His knees ache from standing around all day. He thinks about the praline ice cream waiting for him in the freezer. Then, he spots the way Yeonjun is currently flashing him his signature puppy eyes at full force.

He says yes.

Yeonjun grins playfully, tongue darting out to lick his lips on habit, and gives him a quick peck on his cheek, muttering a soft “You’re the best, babe.” before shuffling away to find a luggage bag.

They spend a total of five hours organising Yeonjun’s clothes, mostly with Yeonjun trying to replicate every winter fit he has bookmarked on Instagram and demanding that Soobin rates them. When Yeonjun saunters out with a black leather jacket over a ribbed turtleneck paired with tight-fitting jeans and heeled boots, Soobin wonders just how the hell did he end up with such an attractive boyfriend.

“Nine out of ten!” Soobin makes a scene by clapping and catcalling loudly on purpose, just to irk Yeonjun, whose face scrunches up in embarrassment. “Minus one point because you’re missing something.”

“I don’t like how this is going—” Yeonjun starts, covering his ears, ready to turn away at any moment, but Soobin has already taken two large steps forward to plant a big kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“There. Much better. Is this the last outfit?”

Leading up to Friday morning, Soobin decides packing is too much of a hassle and settles for a bag of pure essentials: a whole pouch full of allergy medication, three basic sweaters, two pairs of warm sweats, a toothbrush and most importantly, five pairs of underwear. As an afterthought, he also slips several packets of lube and condoms into the front pocket of his bag, for good measure, even though he’s pretty sure his boyfriend has already got it covered. Better to be horny and safe than horny and unprotected.

Beomgyu arrives at their shared apartment with a van at 6.50 a.m., a whole ten minutes earlier than their agreed meeting time. He’s decked out in _hypebeast_ from head to toe, looking way too put together considering how it is still the ungodly hours of the morning. Yeonjun greets him with a fist bump, hopping into the front seat, already chatting animatedly with Beomgyu while Soobin joins Taehyun and Huening Kai at the back to immediately pass out for the rest of the ride to Gapyeong.

𖧵

When they get off the van, Soobin is greeted by a blast of cold air and the bitter taste of regret. It takes a fool to know that the one and only long coat he has on right now is obviously not going to be enough to last him through this cold spell. Meanwhile, Yeonjun seems unfazed by the cold, energetically hopping down from the van to make his way inside, huge luggage bag in tow.

“Leave it to me!” He tells Soobin, enthusiastically grabbing his backpack from him, “Take a rest, babe.” He also gathers the others’ bags and brings them all to the check-in counter.

Remembering his promise to Beomgyu, Soobin announces that he’s going to the store to get some snacks and drinks before it gets too cold at night. The other three boys agree to come along. On the way to the convenience store, Taehyun very unhelpfully makes fun of Soobin’s lack of foresight when Soobin asks him to spare a padded jacket.

“You brought five pairs of underwear but not a padded jacket? Really, hyung?” He asks incredulously and walks away after stuffing one ( _Just one? The nerve!_ ) heat pack into Soobin’s shivering hands.

Beomgyu and Huening Kai turn out to be just about as useful as Taehyun in elevating Soobin’s worries that he’ll freeze to death before the camping trip ends. Curse these young folks and their healthy body constitution.

While the three younger boys decide to grab some ingredients for the impromptu barbecue dinner they’ve one-sidedly decided on, Soobin chooses to head back to rest. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and braves the cold all the way back into the campsite with his frozen fingers curled around the heat pack, which barely produces enough heat to thaw them.

When Soobin enters the tent which he’s sharing with Yeonjun, he plops down exasperatedly onto the bed, earning himself a quizzical look from Yeonjun who is in the midst of unpacking his luggage.

Yeonjun lines up his bottles of skincare and hair treatment neatly on the counter while listening to Soobin’s complaints.

“That’s what you get for showing up with just a backpack,” he concludes rather kindly once Soobin pauses to remove his coat, basking in the warmth of the indoors.

“How was I supposed to know it’ll be so cold?” He retorts petulantly.

“It’s the middle of March.” Yeonjun deadpans. Soobin pouts. The forecast said to expect warmer nights.

Yeonjun seems to take pity on his poor boyfriend and says wistfully, “I’ll lend you something.” Opening his luggage, he scans through the vibrant display of colours and Soobin marvels at how stuffed it is to the brim. He asks, “Did you pack your entire wardrobe into your luggage while I wasn’t looking?”

Yeonjun scoffs and pulls out the black leather jacket he tried on that day. “Here.”

“Um,” Soobin says dumbly. “No thanks. How about the one you have on right now?”

Yeonjun looks down at the brown, faux fur teddy bear coat he has on. “Beggars can’t be choosers,” he replies. “Besides, it only looks good now ‘cuz it’s on me, you brat.”

Soobin stands up and takes the leather jacket from his boyfriend’s hands, experimentally putting his arm through the sleeves. “Do you really think I can pull this off?”, he mutters while slipping on the leather jacket. He doesn’t catch Yeonjun’s reply as he busies himself with looking in the mirror. He is pleasantly surprised by how the jacket actually hugs his frame just right, though the sleeves end just short of his wrists, the glossiness of the well-maintained leather complementing his ashy grey hair nicely.

He decides he likes it, even if just a little.

Yeonjun whistles lowly, and Soobin turns around to look at him. He’s definitely drinking in the sight of his boyfriend wearing _his_ clothes, if the way his eyes linger on his waist for far too long isn’t telling enough.

Soobin suddenly feels self-conscious, the heatedness of Yeonjun’s gaze might just make him melt as he feels his face burning up. Whatever confidence he’s had before is definitely gone by now. So, he instinctively folds his arms in front of his torso, trying to hide his body. “Stop staring.” He mutters, dropping his gaze in favour of staring at the floor, feeling small.

“Why? Why you shy?” Yeonjun questions with a grin. “You look _incredible_.” He stands up and snakes an arm around Soobin’s waist, the other hand moving up to play with Soobin’s collar. “My boyfriend, looking like a complete snack. Wanna eat you up.”

“Hyung!” Soobin shushes, placing a finger on Yeonjun’s lips. “Calm down. We still need to have dinner with the boys.”

“Not even a quickie?” Yeonjun tries again. This time, his hands reach down to cup Soobin’s ass, which makes the younger sputter as he shakes his head again.

“N-no,” Soobin’s half-hearted reply is punctuated by a phone call from Beomgyu, who demands that they both “stop sucking face right now” ( _Honestly, how is he so spot on each time?_ ) to meet them by the barbecue pit in ten minutes.

𖧵

Horny hours do eventually arrive, much later in the night, when Yeonjun and Soobin slip outside after dinner. There’s a distant chatter from the campsite, but otherwise they are both silent, huddled close together next to a small stream where they are concealed by the darkness and trees around them.

Soobin shivers slightly when a crisp breeze blows past, ever so sensitive to the cold.

“Is my baby cold?” Yeonjun teases while his gloved hand reaches up to unzip his jacket and flip it open. He seems to know that Soobin’s eyes are following his every move, so he glances up with a smirk. “Like what you see?”

He’s wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, which would’ve been comical if not for how enticing he looks right now with his flashy piercings and blonde hair. He motions for Soobin to sit on his lap. “Come here, you _big_ baby. Let me warm you up.”

Two years later and Soobin still has long ways to go before getting used to Yeonjun’s bold flirting, as he feels his cheeks heat up. He has half the heart to shift away in order to spare himself the embarrassment of falling victim to his boyfriend’s cheesy teasing, but Yeonjun looks so, so warm—and inviting—that he finds himself giving in and crawling onto him.

Yeonjun’s hands snake around Soobin’s waist, guiding Soobin as he climbs onto his lap in the dark. Soobin finds himself locked in a tight embrace once he’s done shifting, his legs spread apart to make himself comfortable on Yeonjun’s lap. His thighs have gotten significantly thicker, Soobin notes with appreciation, probably from the intense dance practices he’s been attending the past month.

“Missed you,” Yeonjun murmurs into Soobin’s ears. His voice is quiet and sincere, a total contrast to how he was behaving just a moment ago. That’s another thing about dating Yeonjun that Soobin took _months_ to get used to: just how he can switch from being a tease to an open book so easily within seconds.

“We see each other every single day.” Soobin replies, though he knows exactly what he means, and feels it way more than he’s willing to admit. Even now, with Yeonjun right in front of him, Soobin still misses every inch of his being.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to touch you like this,” Yeonjun pouts, which would’ve been cute if not for his still-gloved hand slipping under Soobin’s shirt as if to prove his point. Soobin shivers at the sensation of the rough fabric against his skin, which seems to further encourage Yeonjun, whose hands move to bravely explore Soobin’s torso, slowly inching his fuzzy sweater up to his chest.

At the same time, Soobin tilts Yeonjun’s head upwards to capture his lips in a slow kiss in an attempt to get his mind off the way Yeonjun’s nimble fingers are now mindlessly playing his nipples.

“ _Shit_ ,” Soobin gasps, opening his mouth reflexively when he feels a particularly hard suck on his bottom lip, just as Yeonjun’s gloved fingers brush against his already sensitive nipple. His breath hitches when Yeonjun does it again, grabbing onto his arms tightly, already starting to feel powerless along with the way his mouth is being expertly worked open by Yeonjun’s experienced tongue.

His ears are burning at how he can so clearly hear the wet sounds of their languid kisses and the little sighs Yeonjun breathes into the kiss. Every sound they make is amplified by the stillness of the air around them, aside from the rustle of the grass with their every slight movement.

Suddenly, Soobin is painfully aware of his surroundings—the coldness of the spring night, Yeonjun’s warm breath tickling his neck, the tightness of his own sweatpants, and how they’re still very much in a public space. Soobin feels anxiety bubbling up in his chest when he thinks about how someone might just walk by and see them like this. Witness _him_ like this, vulnerable and pressed up against his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Yeonjun inquires quietly once he notices that Soobin has stilled. He sounds concerned. Soobin doesn’t blame him.

Soobin shakes his head, trying to will down the discomfort he feels. “U-um,” he says, his voice coming out much softer and weaker than he intended. “Can we, um, move? I mean—it’s okay if you want to continue, but w-we can be seen by someone and…”

He trials off, doesn’t know how to continue. He feels silly for even worrying about being seen when his boyfriend is gazing up at him like this, his lips swollen and shiny with spit, blonde hair slightly ruffled.

“Sure,” Yeonjun replies simply. “Is that all?”

Soobin nods wordlessly, working his bottom lip between his teeth, and Yeonjun lets out a sigh of relief. “And here I was, so worried that you were going to suddenly tear up.”

With that, Yeonjun quickly entwines his fingers with Soobin’s and pulls them both up. Soobin stumbles forward a little, his legs shaky. By now, he’s really too highly strung to tell if it’s simply from the cold or sheer arousal, or both.

Yeonjun takes big strides all the way back to their tent and his grip on Soobin’s wrist is tight. After struggling to keep up with his pace, Soobin simply lets himself be dragged along by the elder, until they’re both back in their tent and he finds himself falling unceremoniously onto the bed.

He stays still, trying—and failing miserably—to catch his breath. He feels his heart thump wildly in his chest and his palms are sweaty. Though Soobin is no stranger to sex (thanks to Yeonjun’s devotion to exploring in the bedroom), he still feels like a tumbling and clumsy virgin each time. Yeonjun, more often than not, just naturally falls into the role of easing him into the flow, always so, so accepting of Soobin even when the younger never knows what to do with his long arms and legs.

Soobin feels the bed dip slightly when Yeonjun shuffles back in after turning on the heater, taking off his jacket and gloves. A pair of lips latch themselves on his neck once again as Yeonjun climbs on top of him, this time nipping on the skin and he lets out a soft groan at the sting. His fingers habitually caress Yeonjun’s crown of thick hair. Tugging softly each time Yeonjun’s tongue laps over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Easy, baby,” Yeonjun speaks for the first time ever since they’ve returned to their tent, his nose scrunching endearingly before he kisses Soobin again. Doesn’t even wait for Soobin to kiss him back before immediately deepening it, sucking on Soobin’s bottom lip.

A foreign feeling of impatience eats away at Soobin’s sanity as Yeonjun’s hand ghosts over his torso, leaving a burning fire in its wake. He’s about to cry with how overwhelmed he feels from taking everything Yeonjun gives him, but at the same time it’s never _enough_ , he wants—needs—so much more _._ He has to consciously stop himself from lifting his hips up to grind against Yeonjun’s crotch, but he needs something, _god, just_ anything—

“Please,” Soobin’s surprised by how his voice already sounds hoarse. “Do something, hyung, please.”

Yeonjun looks up at him, eyes already dark with desire. “Tell me what you want me to do,” Yeonjun replies. The serious tone of his voice makes Soobin shiver, already itching to grab the nearest pillow and bury his face in it with how naked he feels even though he’s still very much fully clothed.

Soobin catches himself making a little desperate noise in response, and he reaches for Yeonjun’s hand, guiding it down his body, stopping just short of his crotch. “Hyung,” he whimpers. “Please, just touch me.”

Yeonjun smiles, seemingly satisfied with his response. “Look at you, so good and vocal for me,” he coos as he tugs on Soobin’s white sweater, lifting it off with his help, before pulling his sweatpants down in a swift motion only to toss them away somewhere behind him.

Left in just his boxers, Soobin struggles to focus on how Yeonjun quickly busies himself with removing his clothes as well. He, however, does spot the way Yeonjun’s hands stumble clumsily over his belt buckle in his rush. “Fuck,” Yeonjun grits out. “I’m never wearing a belt ever again.” Soobin giggles—seems like he isn’t the only impatient one here after all.

Yeonjun leans back down to hook a finger over the waistband of Soobin’s boxers and presses wet kiss to Soobin’s inner thigh, motioning for him to lift his hips up. He does so obediently, allowing Yeonjun to slip his boxers off smoothly. Then, Yeonjun’s mouth is back on him, tongue licking frustratingly close to where Soobin wants it but never there, while his hands lift Soobin’s legs up gently to hook them over his shoulders.

Soobin squirms and arches his back impetuously, whining, “ _Hyung.”_

Then, he’s caught by surprise when Yeonjun wraps his full lips around the tip of his cock without any warning. A low moan escapes his throat as he watches with a bated breath, how his cock slides into Yeonjun’s delectable mouth, which earns him a muffled laugh. Yeonjun flutters his eyelashes flirtatiously, the sides of his lips turning upwards in a smile, before he hollows his cheeks and wraps his fingers, rough from dancing all the time, around the base of Soobin’s cock.

 _Fuck_. Soobin tears his gaze away, already about to explode from the visual of his boyfriend taking in his cock like his mouth was made for it. “You’re so… beautiful,” he comments, punctuated by a groan when Yeonjun’s teeth graze lightly over his cock in response. “Amazing.”

Yeonjun releases his cock with a loud pop. “Thanks, so are you.” He replies affectionately, to which Soobin’s cock twitches in response from the praise. He goes back to licking painfully slow up Soobin’s length, hands immediately pinning Soobin’s hips down the moment he tries bucking his hips up.

Soobin finds himself whining loudly, reaching for a pillow and clenches onto it like a lifeline when Yeonjun _finally_ ceases the teasing and starts sucking his dick in earnest.

While Soobin has never been loud during sex, as he’s always too self-conscious about his deep voice—despite Yeonjun always reminding him that he _adores_ his voice—being sucked off by Yeonjun in a closed tent with the hustle and bustle going on outside is fuelling his courage to let loose for once.

Soobin’s pretty sure his flush has reached his chest by now, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to ignore the filthy sounds made by Yeonjun as he laps aggressively at his cock, not letting up for a second. Moments later, he feels the familiar heat pooling at the base of his stomach, awfully quick, and he chokes out, “Gonna come.”

Yeonjun hums lazily around his cock, his calloused fingers quickening their pace.

One last languid press of Yeonjun’s tongue on the tip of his cock sends Soobin over the edge, as he arches up with a weak sob when the first wave of his orgasm hits.

“Cutie,” he hears Yeonjun singing praises as he rides out his orgasm. Soobin’s still shaking, trying to calm himself down while Yeonjun gets up from the bed and shuffles over to the corner of the tent where Soobin’s bag is.

“How was it? I did good?” Yeonjun asks cordially when he returns with the packets of lube and condoms. He beams at Soobin expectantly, waiting for a compliment.

Soobin manages a lazy nod and he replies, “As always, you give killer blowjobs, hyung.”

“Anything to get a taste of your love juice,” Yeonjun replies. That’s when Soobin realises, very belatedly, that Yeonjun actually… _swallowed._ He suddenly feels light-headed, his spent cock gradually getting hard again despite himself, he immediately squeezes his thighs together in an attempt to hide his growing erection.

Of course, Yeonjun notices immediately and pries his legs open with a devilish grin plastered on his face. “Someone looks ready for more,” he teases while tapping his fingertips along Soobin’s half-hard length, which makes his breath hitch. “How honest.”

“I still can’t fucking believe you _swallowed_ ,” Soobin whines, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why? You taste good. Delicious, even,” comes Yeonjun’s playful reply and Soobin wants to bolt out of the bed. This conversation is going to kill him.

“Okay, okay,” he chooses to concede. “Just stop.” 

Yeonjun’s cheerful laughter rings in the air and Soobin’s heart swells with fondness. He lets himself be manoeuvred by Yeonjun until their positions are switched and Soobin’s straddling him now. “I’ll drop it right now if agree to ride me,” Yeonjun says simply.

Soobin doesn’t reply as he rolls his hips downwards experimentally, which earns him a loud groan from Yeonjun. “Fuck,” Yeonjun has his eyes squeezed shut now as his hands latch onto Soobin’s waist tightly. “Do it again.”

“You like that?” Soobin can tell from experience that Yeonjun’s self-restraint is already quickly starting to wear thin. Feeling uncharacteristically brave, he does it again, achingly slow on purpose. He revels in the way Yeonjun tightens his grip on his waist and slides his hands downwards until his palms are cupping his ass cheeks, spreading them apart roughly as he grinds his still-clothed bulge against Soobin’s ass. Soobin whines loudly, already feeling giddy with _want,_ and a fat drop of precum pools at the tip of his cock before dripping down onto Yeonjun’s toned abs.

He stays still, waiting for Yeonjun to work him open with his clever fingers like he always does. But he clearly has other ideas in mind. He rips open a packet of lube, dribbling it all over Soobin’s fingers. Soobin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Do you think you can you finger yourself for me?” Yeonjun’s voice is low, edging on authoritative, even though he’s phrased the question like Soobin actually has a choice.

Soobin nods jerkily, too far gone to even _think_ about retorting, “Yes, I-I can. For you.” He warms the lube up with his fingers a little before nudging a slippery finger past his rim, sighing contentedly at the stretch. Yeonjun’s eyes are trained on him, narrowed into slits, darting quickly to follow the motion of Soobin’s hands closely. Soobin feels like a piece of meat dangling above a pit of hyenas.

Then he adds a second finger shakily once he feels loose enough. He messily works himself open, the lube trickling down his thighs, and he feels so _dirty_. He makes eye contact with Yeonjun, who is currently staring at him like he wants to eat him up. His hip twitches involuntarily at the sight, letting out a soft moan as he clenches around his fingers.

By the time the third finger’s in, Soobin is already shaking, though Yeonjun’s bruising grip on his hips holds him steady. The angle from which he is fingering himself makes it difficult for his fingers to reach his prostrate, and Soobin feels frustrated. Hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes as Soobin whines hopelessly, rutting down onto his fingers, desperate for some stimulation.

He doesn’t realise he’s crying until he feels fingers wipe his tears off his cheeks tenderly. “That’s enough,” Yeonjun murmurs, sitting up to peck Soobin’s forehead lovingly. “You’ve done so well. Let me take care of you now.”

Soobin’s calves are already starting to burn with overexertion, having already been through an orgasm, and when Yeonjun eventually inches into him slowly, the pain makes him feel so much _more_. He can’t breathe, Yeonjun is filling him up so good that his whole body just tenses up while his fingers scramble to hold onto Yeonjun’s biceps.

“Relax, babe,” Yeonjun reminds him softly, groaning as he bottoms out, caressing Soobin’s hair gently. He talks him through it patiently, Soobin’s breath is still caught in his throat as he tries his hardest to adjust to the stretch, eyes still squeezed shut. It’s been a while, after all, so it feels like _hours_ before the uncomfortable sting actually fades. 

When it does finally dull into a pleasurable ache, Soobin moves his hips in a circular motion and whispers, “Okay.”

Yeonjun smiles and slides back slowly until the tip of his cock slips out briefly, before he pushes back in and Soobin cries out. The pressure is almost too much for him to handle, and he settles for whining into the elder’s neck instead, “ _Yeonjun_.”

“Yeah?” Yeonjun replies, already setting a quick pace. “I’ve got ya.” His tone is reassuring, which calms Soobin's thumping heart down slightly. And so he just lets himself slump lifelessly above the elder, too tired to continue meeting his thrusts halfway. He’s already lost all strength in his limbs, and simply takes everything Yeonjun has to give him without a complaint. Every sensual roll of Yeonjun's hips has Soobin seeing stars. He can feel Yeonjun’s deep groans from where his lips are pressed against his cheek as he thrusts upwards into Soobin's tight heat impatiently.

When Yeonjun’s hand suddenly grabs his leaking cock harshly, pumping fervently, erratically, Soobin almost starts sobbing.

“It’s too m-much,” he babbles incoherently. “Your hand, no…wait.” He reaches down instinctively to pull Yeonjun’s fingers away from his already over-sensitive cock, but Yeonjun doesn't let go, instead tightening his grip just as the tip of his cock brushes right against his prostrate.

And Soobin’s mind finally goes blank, shaking as his second orgasm of the night hits him like a truck. He squeezes onto Yeonjun’s hand tightly, hips twitching uncontrollably as Yeonjun just _continues_ stroking his cock while he comes messily over both their hands, a wrecked sob forcing its way out of his sore throat.

“S-stop,” Soobin whimpers weakly, about to jump right out of his skin with just how overstimulated he feels. Yeonjun kisses him feverishly as he takes his hand off Soobin’s cock to envelope him in a tight embrace, fucking into him in earnest. He comes soon after, with a low guttural moan and Soobin whines helplessly as he feels Yeonjun’s cock pulse inside him.

“That sure was… _in tents_ ,” Yeonjun says after he rides out his orgasm, and Soobin huffs out a giggle involuntarily. He blames the post-orgasm high for making him laugh at Yeonjun’s joke.

𖧵

Soobin thinks he blacked out once he collapsed onto the bed, because when he opens his eyes again, it’s morning, and he’s alone, a soft blanket wrapped over his still naked body. He tries to call out for Yeonjun, but his voice is raspy and his throat hurts, so he just sits up on the bed slowly. His entire body feels sore, but he notices that Yeonjun definitely has cleaned him up and also somehow changed the sheets last night, and he wonders appreciatively how someone can be so sweet and loving.

Yeonjun walks in, smiling widely when he sees that Soobin is already awake. “Good morning,” he greets, handing Soobin a glass of warm water. “It’s 10 a.m., and I made us ramen.”

“Thank you,” Soobin whispers, though it still hurts to speak. “Not just for the ramen, but… for _everything._ Always taking care of me.” He feels so content and warm as he gazes lovingly at his boyfriend who is turning red by now, illuminated by the rays of morning sun. And he leans forward to kiss his sweet blush away.

He wishes this trip would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing much to say except: shout out to @YS__moment on twitter whose account i scroll through every single night
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! hope you enjoyed reading this horny disaster of a fic


End file.
